Envy soldat
by molly.neco
Summary: Envy a une mission , récolter des informations sur les alchimistes et les militaires , il se retrouve avec une fausse identité et apparence dans le bureau du colonel Mustang , qui lui mettras des bâton dans les roues ? Chapitre 2 a ré-ecrire
1. Chapitre 1 Ré-écrit

L'homoculus bailla, il était dans le salon du manoir, sa chevelure verte en forme de palmier était retenue par un bandeau , un Mini-short/Jupe.

Vous aurais reconnue Envy , le sadique , Le palmier (N.A :Et j'en passe).

Il entendit une voix ferme l'appeler ' ENVY, DANS MON BUREAU ! '

Il grommela, 'Quoi encore ? J'paris quelle est encore coincé la Dante. ' Pensa Envy qui voulait pas quitter son Canapé en cuir mais qui se résigna a se levé .

Il monta les escalier, toquent a la porte et entra.

La dénommer Dante était sur une chaise et invita l'homoculus à s'assoir aussi.

-Je tien a te parlez pour une mission.

-Hm, quel genre ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Infiltration au Q.G. de central .

-Hm, Ouai Ou-QUOI ? A central ? Fulmina le palmier !

-Oui, tu prendras la place d'un soldat qui viens d'être muté, personne sait sa véritable apparence, alors sa seras facile. Tu me récolteras des informations.

Sa dérangeais pas Envy du tout d'infiltrer mais il va surement croise z'te Nabot .

-Accepte-tu la mission ? Demanda Dante avec pression et un regard noir.

-Hm. Oui.

-Bien, tu partiras d'ici demain, à la 'rentrer' des nouveaux soldats.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'élaborer un plan mais là il devait réfléchir, sa nouvelle apparence ? Un mec pas trop moche .

Il eut une sourire mauvais, 'Histoire d'avoir des renseignements plus facilement '

Il partit du bureau et alla dans sa chambre, histoire d'élaborer un plan plus détaillée ….

Le lendemain , il arriva sur place , sa nouvelle apparence était simple ; des cheveux corbeaux qui vers les pointe avait une couleur métal , des yeux sombre comme la nuit .

Il portait l'uniforme , négligemment faut dire ... La veste déboutonné , le pantalon un peu large mode 'Baggy' .

Il entra dans le Q.G avec un air froid , la cérémonie remercia les nouveaux 'Talent' , fessant un discourt aussi vieux que Envy puis alla vers le bureau indiquer par le Général .

Malheureusement , il connaissait mal le bâtiment donc il se perd .

Il soupira en regardant une horloge ' 9 Minute de retard...Super..'.

Fourrant c'est mains dans les poche déjà occuper pars un mini calepin avec stylo , Il fermât les yeux et laissa ces pieds le guidée .

Mais , un malheurs n'arrivant jamais seule , il butta contre 'Quelque chose qui sent comme une femme' .

La dite 'femme' tomba comme Envy au sol , il grogna avec que la 'Femme' sortit un pistolet .

-Décliner votre identité . Annonça la voix dure féminine.

J'ouvrit les yeux , devant moi le lieutenant Riza , 'flingue' pointé sur mon nez ' Est merde...' pensa l'homoculus .

-Sasuke , Sasuke Uchiwa , nouveau alchimiste / Soldat du quatier ouest 2 . Dit-il d'une voix froide qui le surprit soit mémé

Il avait adopter un caractère froid , dur et cynique 'Parfaittt~'

Riza baissa son arme et aida 'Sasuke' a se levé .

-Je suis le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye , je suis votre supérieurs au bureau .

-Hn...

Elle soupira et alla vers a son secteurs , Envy l'a suivait tranquillement avec un calme étrange .

Les deux militaire entra dans la salle , un bureau , un canapé , un Nabot dessus...

QWOII ? Un NA-Nabot ? Alors ...Edward Elric ? -Envy mode yeux rond qui se voiait pas avait pas cafter que Ed' était dans l'équipe .

'J'vais pas supporter l'envie de le tuer...'

Le dit 'Nabot' éternua puis tourna son regard vers Envy.

-T'es qui toi ?


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé du dernier chapitre :

Le dit 'Nabot' éternua puis tourna son regard vers Envy.

-T'es qui toi ?

'Moi ? Ton pire cauchemar'. Ce qu'il avait envie de dire mais il répondit par un regard froid.

-Voilà Sasuke Uchiwa , le nouveau alchimiste d'état qui a été transférer hier . Déclara Riza.

-Alchimiste dans quel domaine ? Demanda le Colonel Mustang.

'Merde…Merde….Je suis dans la merde, réfléchit Envy , réfléchit…'

-The Ice alchimist.

-Sa t'va bien en tout cas . Pouffa légèrement la Petite Tête Blonde.

'Sasuke' leva un sourcil, il sourit cyniquement.

-J'avais jamais vu un nain de jardin blond alchimiste.

-QUOI ?! TA DIT QUE J'ETAIT UN TOUT RIQUIQUI ALCHIMISTE QUI MERITE PAS SON TITRE ? Hurla Edward.

J'allais répliquer quand le Colonel prit la parole

-CALMEZ-VOUS ! Bref, je vais vous donner votre première mission en trio , Edward, Alphonse et Sasuke-

- JE NE VEUX PAS ! /Calme-toi Nii-san/ Tch , Galère …. . Hurla/Dit les trois nouveau acolyte en même temps.

Tout le monde fit un mouvement de 'soulevage' de sourcils (8D).

-Je demande pas vos avis, vous partez demain, 10 heure vers Angeles-Sous-Coque, une ville pas très loin. Mais avant sa, Sasuke , voudrait tu faire une démonstration de ton alchimie ?

Tout le monde regardait Envy , il hocha la tête et se plaça devant la fenêtre ,qu'il ouvrit .

'Bien, alors s'y je me souviens bien…' Il mit sa main dans l'air et ferma son poing, l'air se changea en glace , son poing envelopper de glace.

-Voilà. Fit-il tout simplement, il alla s'assoir sur une chaise près du bureau .

-C'est un pouvoir intéressant. Dit Riza.

Edward.

-Merci. Il finit par faire un petit discoure avant de nous laisser partir.

- Uchiwa-san , sa vous dirais de venir boire un verre pour fêter votre arriver ? Demanda gentiment Alphonse

-NON/Mouai sa pourrais être bien. Fit les deux 'Jeunes' hommes.

C'est déclarer , il s'aimeront jamais .Réfléchit l'armure .


End file.
